What could have been
by Eternal Payne
Summary: The problem with prophecies, is that the are immensely vague... My own take on the 'Dumbledore is the real Dark Lord' plotline. Hopefully in canon and currently a Oneshot!


I don't own Harry Potter. But I may have accidently mangled the timeline.

* * *

**September 1****st**** 1977 – Dumbledore's office**

Dumbledore gazed at his new Head Boy and Girl, proud as always of his students. James and Lily were both prodigies in their chosen subjects and Minerva and Filius raved about them.

"Now, have the pair of you been informed of your duties, yes? Good. And I expect you to be patrolling the hallways, not hiding in a broom closet with each other. Am I understood?"

James and Lily rolled their eyes, as if they would let themselves be caught. "Yes Headmaster," they dutifully replied.

"Well," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye, "Good luck with your final year, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter."

* * *

**November 23****rd**** 1977 – Hogwarts corridors**

Dumbledore strode down the hallway, his cloak billowing behind him. He had just come from visiting Hagrid about a possible detention. The boy in question had thought it funny to force one of the lower years to go into the forbidden forest. He would be going there himself, under Hagrid's supervision of course, to get firsthand knowledge of why it was forbidden.

He paused as he heard some noises coming from nearby. Casting a quick _Tempus_ to see what the time was, he guessed it was probably James and Lily in, yes, it was a broom closet.

A slight grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye he opened the door.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling?"

* * *

**February 14****th**** 1978**

He didn't even bother wondering who it was this time. The castles only illumination came from the few torches mounted on the walls, and given the day he wasn't particularly surprised. He had found several couples over the course of the day doing the same. He reached for the door and cleared his throat.

Loudly.

* * *

**May 30****th**** 1978**

He had just come back from the Ministry, glad it wasn't as cold as early in the year, there was only so much a warming charm could do when you got a breeze up your robes. Bagnold had just started her first term in office and was still a little unsteady on her political feet. He had been only too willing to lend a hand to the beleaguered witch.

Once again the broom closet was occupied. He didn't even stop this time, merely rapped on the door and shouted at them as he strode past, desperate to warm himself by the fire.

"Patrol!"

* * *

**June 20****th**** 1996 – 4 Privet Drive**

Harry had just received the Headmasters note about picking him up from the Dursleys and was currently sat down reading his O.W.L results which came with it. He had been quite impressed with his results, but had been a little worried that they had been boosted because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Luckily Dumbledore's second note had put paid to that thought.

_Harry,_

_I know you are worried about your results being falsified, but you needn't have worried._

_I graded your exams myself and your received similar marks to my own, exactly the same in fact, in everything._

_I shall see you soon._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, he got enough stick for things he had already done, he didn't need another for people to throw in his face, complaining that he had been given it.

* * *

**July 2****nd**** 1996**

The Headmaster had just arrived and Harry was showing him into the lounge. For some reason he seemed amazed at his surroundings.

"Harry my boy," he whispered, both eyes on the Dursleys, "how is it still light in here, I don't see any torches on the walls?"

Harry facepalmed. He had forgotten Dumbledore, the greatest wizard currently alive, was over a hundred and had grown up in a wizarding community. He took a deep breath before started to explain about light bulbs.

It was like talking to an older Mr. Weasley.

* * *

I may turn this into a two shot if I can find a way to keep it somewhat in Canon.


End file.
